Pumpkin Family
by Drace929
Summary: (request) A quick one-shot based on AJPunk Halloween!


**A/N: One shot set on Halloween. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pumpkin Family**

* * *

AJ got home at around 8 and threw her bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch. She spent the day at gun training which she had to learn before she started to film her first movie and it was tiring. Also, it wasn't something she really looked forward to since she wasn't very 'pro-gun' as it was. A minute and a half later the front door swung open and she could hear Larry's feet against the hard floor and the tags on his collar, he raced right to the couch and jumped on her.

"Hi Larry." she smiled petting the dog who was licking her face.

"Gross." Punk mocked making a disgusted face. "At least let me kiss her first before you do that." he said shooing the dog off of her.

AJ sat up and used her hands to wipe her face and stuck her lips out and waited for Punk. She opened her eyes when she felt nothing and was giving her a confused look.

"What? I cleaned it." she argued lightly.

"Just with your hands." he frowned.

"I've had a very long day, I'm cranky and want a kiss." she warned him and he quickly leaned down and barely pecked her lips with his own.

"Larry kisses you the same way." She pointed out as Punk too the leash off of Larry and he jumped right back on AJ. She again cleaned her lips so Larry could kiss her face and Punk narrowed his eyes at her. "He doesn't like to share me either."

"So how was gun training?" he asked sitting next to her and turning on the hockey game.

"Tiring. I tweaked my shoulder." She said pulling her jacket off and Punk tugged at her shirt to see the bruise forming there.

"What the fuck happened there?" He asked eyeing the large spot.

"I was using a big gun- I can't even remember the names. And it jerked back when I fired and hit right into my shoulder." She said to him. "Does it look bad?"

"Yea." He said bluntly. "Did you ice it?"

"A little bit." she said looking at it herself and he was already up and in the kitchen to get her an ice pack. "I can still carve though."

"We can do that tomorrow." He said putting the ice on her shoulder.

"But tomorrow is Halloween and I want them already in the window." She complained. "We've been putting it off for a week now."

"Alright." he said looking at her shoulder again. "That looks so nasty."

"It feels nasty." She complained. "But hey, at least I can shoot a gun."

"We're not getting a gun." He said to her for the tenth time since she started training.

"You know how I feel about guns but maybe having one in the house while you're off training all of the time-" She started.

"You're still a little upset about the whole stalker thing and I get that." He said cutting her off. "It left me a little shaky too but you've got nothing to worry about anymore."

"A little shaky? You didn't let me leave the house for five days." she complained.

"If you get a gun you're more likely to hurt yourself or worse- me." he said seriously. "I'm still scared about you sword training."

"Scared I'll get hurt or scared I'll kick your ass?" she teased.

"Scared you'll kick my ass." he said seriously then smirked. "And a little scared you'll get hurt."

"Fine." she sighed. "I'll just stay in Ohio or where ever the hell we're filming this movie, alone and hope no one tries to kill me."

"I warned you that you'd get scared if you filmed a scary movie." he laughed.

"It's ok I'm sure Marco will bunk with me at night." she shrugged.

"What did I say about those kind of jokes?" He grinned and asked through gritted teeth.

"That you don't like them?" She asked amused and he nodded. "It could have been you in that part and we could have been having those kissing scenes..."

"You know I have to train otherwise I would have signed on for that no questions asked." he said feeling bad.

"I know." She smiled. "I'm just teasing you."

"You're always teasing me." He grunted. "Besides I'll be there a few days with you. You won't be totally alone and you'll have Larry at all times."

"I hope he doesn't eat Willie's dogs." AJ frowned looking at Larry who was running around with a small pillow in his teeth and shaking his head.

"That would be funny." He laughed. "Besides you're leading man isn't your type."

"Yea I mean who likes an attractive, built, sensitive man who loves dogs." AJ scoffed sarcastically. "I certainly don't."

"He's too clean cut." Punk said to her.

"Well if this beard of yours gets any longer I really might be bunking with Marco at night." She threatened. "He may be clean cut but at least I can see his face."

"It's November!" He defended. "I can't shave in November."

"You can trim it a least. It scratches me." She pouted.

"You weren't saying that last night." He retorted smugly.

"I did you just didn't hear it." she corrected.

"Maybe I couldn't hear it over all of your moans and screams." Punk shrugged simply keeping the ice on her shoulder.

"Ok that's good I'll ice it later." She said standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked alarmed.

"To the kitchen for a drink." She laughed walking towards it but he jumped in front of her.

"Let me get you the drink you worked all day." he smiled sweetly and she narrowed his eyes at him. "What's with that look?"

"You've never said that to me ever so you're hiding something in that kitchen." She accused.

"Me?" he asked offended then huffed. "I'm just trying to be as good to you as you are to me."

"What's in the kitchen Phil? Porn?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No and we're going to talk about those porn jokes too." He said annoyed.

"Another woman? Amy?" AJ accused and he laughed.

"You caught me, I have another woman in there waiting for me to get you off to bed so I can finish with her." Punk said to her. "And it is definitely Amy."

"Move aside." AJ warned him.

"AJ I made a little bit of a mess in there and I want to clean it up before you freak out about your OCD and whatnot." he laughed. "Just go upstairs and take a hot shower, keep the water on your shoulder and by the time you're done it will be all cleaned."

"It must not be that big of a mess if I could shower in the time it would take you to clean it up." She accused.

"Um, have you ever timed yourself in the shower?" He asked her seriously. "You're over an hour."

"I am not." she replied defensively.

"Yea you are." He said with a laugh. "You take forever in there! Thank god we have two other showers in this house or I'd never get in one."

"Why don't you ever come into mine?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because you lock the door, believe me I try- a lot." he said with a frustrated laugh.

"Oh. Ok than." she shrugged. "Go clean up your mess before I freak out over it and I'll be in the shower."

"With door unlocked?" he asked innocently.

"Nope." she said walking to the stairs.

"She's a tease." Punk said looking Larry who was watching AJ walk away. "Alright lets-" he started to say to Larry but he ran right up the stairs after AJ.

"Traitor." he muttered.

* * *

The minute Punk was in the kitchen and grabbing some items off of the table he heard a gasp and rolled his eyes.

"You started carving without me!" AJ accused. "How could you?"

"Our pumpkins are just so big and would take forever to clean both out." he defended nervously turning to face his disappointed wife. "And you were gone for so long today that I got bored."

"This is our family tradition." she frowned looking at his partially carved pumpkin.

"I know and I only cleaned it out and I was going to clean yours out too- see it's right here on the table and was going to be next." he said grabbing her medium sized pumpkin. "I know you hate cleaning it out."

"Where's Larry's?" AJ asked.

"Yea well Larry was super impatient about getting his pumpkin done." Punk told her very nervously scratching the back of his head.

"How excited?" AJ asked folding her arms.

"You're going to love it." he assured her walking over to the window.

"You carved the entire thing already!" She cried.

"Look at it though." Punk said turning it around so she could see the Larry-lantern and it was cute.

"Oh my god that's perfect!" she gushed.

"And watch this." Punk smirked picking it up and putting it on the floor. Larry ran right to it and began to bark at it. "He hates it!"

"Stop teasing him." AJ warned him laughing at her dog.

"He almost peed on it before." Punk said putting it back up by the window.

"I want to carve my pumpkin." she pouted like a child.

"Ok we'll do it right now." Punk said to her.

"No you take the stuff out of my pumpkin first since you're already way ahead of me." She said to him going to the window for her pumpkin. "Oh no."

"What?" he asked and she turned it to show how rotted the back facing the window was.

"It's ruined!" she frowned.

"It's not that bad." He assured her.

"How come yours and Larry's didn't rot?" she asked him as he took the pumpkin from her.

"It just must have been a bad pumpkin." he frowned. "It's ok you can have mine since I already made Larry's."

"I don't want yours you already penciled your design." she said sadly. "Its ok I just won't have a pumpkin this year."

"Don't be silly." he sighed. "I'll go get you a pumpkin right now."

"Where?" she asked. "It's two days before Halloween you'll never find a place or at least a good pumpkin. It's ok you and Larry have your pumpkins and I'll just make one next year."

"Stop." he laughed. "No reason to throw yourself a pity party I'll get you a pumpkin if it's the last thing I do." he promised.

"It's fine. Don't forget to clean up when you're done I'm going up to shower." she then headed back up the stairs and Larry again followed her.

"I'll find a pumpkin." He said to himself putting on his jacket and walking out the garage door.

* * *

An hour and a half after AJ entered the shower she was finally finished and headed downstairs to make sure Punk cleaned up his pumpkin mess.

"Do you know in the amount of time you were in the shower I drove to three different stores looking for pumpkins, came home and carved out the inside of not just mine but yours and cleaned up?" he asked her seriously. "I mean that's a really long time to be in a shower."

"You got me a pumpkin?" she asked with a giddy smile.

"Of course I got you a pumpkin." He scoffed. "Can't have a pumpkin family without the most important member of it. It's smaller than mine but bigger than Larrys."

"It's perfect." She smiled happily.

"Here." He said passing her a marker. "Pencil out your design."

"Thank you." She grinned kissing his lips. "Mine is going to be so much better this year." she informed him happily sitting in a chair at the table.

"Yours wasn't bad last year." he insisted reaching into the freezer and walking back with the ice pack. He dropped it right onto her shoulder and she flinched from the coldness.

"No! Later when I'm done." she said to him.

"No, now." he said mocking her voice.

"You're just trying to sabotage me." she accused.

"No I'm trying to make sure you don't hurt that shoulder anymore. We both can't have bad shoulders." he said sitting across form her and began to work on his pumpkin.

Ten minutes into carving Punk kept looking over to see how frustrated AJ was getting. Her shoulder was still sore and the cuts she wanted to make were very detailed so it couldn't be easy for her.

"Ow." she whispered under her breath. "Ow." she said again as she tried to carve.

"Need help?" he offered.

"So you can take full credit? I think not." She laughed.

"I'm not going to take credit but your shoulder hurts and you're just going to make it worse." he argued. "Let me cut it out for you."

"How come your shoulder isn't bothering you?" she accused.

"Because I hurt my left shoulder and I'm a righty." He smirked. "Also my shoulder is much better."

"Is the fact that I hurt my left shoulder some weird sympathy injury for you?" she asked him and he laughed.

"I hope not. I don't need you hurting yourself out of sympathy for me." he said pushing his pumpkin to the side. "Ok give it."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yea I'll carve and you can make the coffee." He suggested.

"Deal." she said pushing her pumpkin forward to him.

"Does your pumpkin have makeup?" he asked looking at the design she drew on it.

"No it's like eyelashes makes her feminine so people know she's mine." she said proudly. "And make sure you're careful carving my eyes. I shaped them perfectly to match my very own shark eyes." she said proudly.

"You don't have shark eyes." he said casually carving her pumpkin. "You have beautiful bright eyes."

"No I don't." she laughed putting on the coffeepot.

"You certainly do. The first thing I noticed about you." he said honestly.

"You told me the first thing you noticed about me was my ass." she accused.

"Never in my life did I say that." He laughed keeping his eyes on her pumpkin.

"You sure did. It was while I was filming NXT." she said to him.

"Not true." He said to her. "I would never have said that to you because I was trying to woo you."

"You were not." She laughed.

"I was always wooing you and getting shot down." he reminded her as he glanced over to her.

"You should have wooed me when we were both single." she said to him.

"I was in a constant state of wooing you." He remarked smugly. "Single, rebound, attached."

"Yea I remember." She laughed walking over to him with a cup of coffee.

"Always turned me down that's what I remember." he said to her as he concentrated on her detailed design.

"Not always. There was at the one time on the UK tour." She reminded him of. The time before they were already dating and caught holding hands.

"That was a great trip." Punk smiled. "Then we got back and bam! It was like we didn't spend every night of that trip in bed together."

"You were with Amy." she reminded him.

"You were with Trent." He shot back.

"We didn't want to hurt them." She said now sitting in the seat next to him. "And we did exactly that anyway."

"I don't think Trent cared that we ended up together." Punk snorted. "You two were over long before us."

"Amy was hurt." AJ pointed out.

"Sometimes people get hurt." Punk shrugged. "She's done it many times herself to other people she was with. She's a big girl she's moved on from it. But since we hurt people anyway think about all the time we wasted."

"I think it all worked out for the best." she told him. "Timing was perfect."

"Eh." he said to her.

"You don't agree?" she questioned.

"I wish us getting married didn't cause such a bad place for you at work." he admitted. "But another part of me thinks if you weren't at my side during all of that I wouldn't have made it you've been rock through leaving WWE, finding myself again, signing with UFC- I don't know what I'd be doing with you."

"Probably carving Amy's pumpkin." She teased earning her a harsh glare.

"Amy was more into dressing up then doing the food stuff like pumpkin picking and watching scary movies until early mornings." Punk told her. "Also, I wouldn't carve her pumpkin anyway."

"Mean." She laughed.

"A tad." he agreed.

"It's looking really good." AJ smiled admiring the work he was doing on her pumpkin.

"Of course it is." He retorted smugly.

* * *

Two hours later all three pumpkins were done and in the window as Punk lit the candles inside of them.

"It's the perfect pumpkin family." She said happily looking at it snapping a picture. "Larry's is the best tho."

"Larry is always the center of attention." Punk agreed.

"Yea Larry's pumpkin is the best, mine is second and yours is well, last." She smiled.

"Please mine is awesome." He snorted.

"It's too big." She said to him and his eyes lit up. "What?"

"Remember the first time you said that to me?" he asked. "On the UK tour and you were in my bed-

"Stop." She warned silencing him with her finger over his lip.

"Anyway, the pumpkins all look great." he said to her. "I'm tired now. I've been carving all day."

"Poor baby." she cooed. "Want me to take Larry for his walk?"

"At midnight? No." he said to her. "I'll take him in a little while after."

"After what?" she asked.

As soon as she asked he scooped her up and lifted her over his shoulder and raced to the stairs.

"Your shoulder!" she laughed as he literally ran up the stairs.

"It's better than ever!" he assured her running into the bedroom with Larry hot on their trails and closing the door.

Five minutes later the bedroom door opened and Larry was placed outside the door.

"No, not you. You wait out here and try not to pee on anything I'll walk you in like fifteen minutes." he said patting the dog on his head."


End file.
